Through the Eyes of an Angel
<< Episode 1 Double-edged >> Episode N°2 – Through the Eyes of an Angel Leiftan has always been calm and sensible, but since the arrival of a young human in HQ, the lorialet has been struggling to control his emotions. It's time to put yourself in the shoes of the handsome Light Guard member and discover how deep his feelings are! Summary ATTENTION! The spin-off follows on Episode 20. Do you want to avoid spoilers, catch up on the missing episodes! The spin-off costs 250 gold once. From the 12th of September at 11h00 to the 19th of September at 11h00 we received a 50% discount on the episode. That cost her only 125 gold pieces. It can be repeated as many times as you like, and there is no Maana for all moves, so you do not have Maana consumption when you spin off. Note: It does not matter which answer you choose, they do not affect your Love-o-Meter. Following the attack on the Fenghuang Temple during episode 20. Guardian was seriously injured during this episode. Nevertheless, thanks to the intervention of Huang Hua and Ewelein, her days are no longer in danger. This spin off begins with the completion of the ritual allowing Leiftan to give his blood to Guardian. During this one, he begins to remember the arrival of the guardian in the HQ. In a surprise attack by Ashkore, Leiftan, busy putting the children in a safe place, was caught in a severe pain in his chest. He understood that "the one he had been waiting for so many years" was finally here. Subsequently, Leiftan joined Ashkore in the alchemy room where he had to steal a dragon tear, he took him to his room where he reprimanded him for his irresponsibility. Ashkore then blamed Leiftan for protecting those children who later became like "the animals that killed his family". Leiftan decided not to prolong this debate and believes that if Ashkore becomes unmanageable, he will not hesitate to eliminate it. Leiftan then ordered Ashkore to release Guardian for allegedly causing a diversion. At the same time, Leiftan found Miiko and advised him to leave the Crystal Room. Leiftan then boasts of his power of persuasion over Miiko and promises to Guardian, unconscious, that he will never employ such processes with her. After making a diversion and allowing Ashkore to escape, Leiftan first met Guardian. He immediately fell in love with her. Leiftan is very grateful to Keroshane for allowing the guardian not to return to jail. Leiftan regrets that he has always refused to direct one of the three guards, because he could have skewed the tests so that Guardian fell into his own. He then asked Miiko that Guardian was being watched, hoping that the task would come back to him, but that was not the case. Leiftan decided to do everything to make Guardian more important in the guard. It was him, in particular, who allowed the keeper to get a pet by allowing Mery to get a new pet, and who asked him to give Guardian a piece of crystal. When this piece of crystal was put back in place, the Oracle appeared and warned Guardian in original language "Beware of the daemon ...". Later, to avoid the Oracle speaking too much, he decided to temporarily cut off the bonds between the guardian and the Oracle through an incantation that only his family knows. While the guardian had to collect some ingredients for the test concerning its faélité, Leiftan followed it discreetly. When Ykhar and Alajéa forced Guardian back to HQ, Leiftan took the opportunity to find her partner. The latter was hidden in the forest thanks to the help of Yvoni. The latter joined the ranks of Leiftan after he promised a world of peace and happiness. Nevertheless, Leiftan already knew at the time that he was going to have to get rid of her because of her unstable character. Yvoni explained to Leiftan that Ashkore scared her, but Leiftan reassured her that he was a friend. Leiftan then charged Ashkore with a mission: he was to silently send a piece of crystal to Guardian. He respected the orders. During the kappa expedition, Leiftan intrigued that Chrome would be in charge of this mission with Guardian so that he could keep an eye on her and he would also have to allow Ashkore, hidden in the boat, to steal as soon as they arrive on Jade Lands. But Leiftan later regretted not having accompanied Guardian himself, because she came back almost dead. During the blood ritual, Leiftan worries about Guardian's condition, but Ewelein reassures him. She is surprised by the regenerating power of Leiftan's blood. The latter explains that he holds that from his mother. Leiftan regrets Ewelein's devotion to the guard because she is a kindly woman, but she has not yet opened her eyes to the true nature of the guard and their corrupt world. Leiftan admits to hating humans, especially after what they did to Verom and Nafplion. He also hates fenhuangs. Upon learning that Guardian was given the task of clearing the ashes of Yvoni, he became angry with Miiko and decided to accompany Guardian. In case the latter asked another person to accompany him, Leiftan, jealous, refuses to accompany her. But in the case where Guardian directly asks Leiftan, it accompanies her and regrets that Karenn came to interrupt this privileged moment. When Nevra, Ezarel, and Valkyon returned to HQ after the Fenghuang attack, Guardian was very demonstrative of one of them. Leiftan realized that the latter was paying particular attention to one of the three chiefs of guard. This proximity enraged him and he declared that he had only one desire: to kill this potential rival. Leiftan hates Huang Hua because he finds her hypocritical and he regrets the closeness that the guardian has with her, even though he has realized that Huang Hua's feelings towards Guardian are finally sincere. During the entire stay of the Fenghuangs, Leiftan was totally wrong with them. Some time after the Fenghuangs left, Leiftan's mission was to restore the canteen. He then asked for help from Guardian. During their task, Leiftan learned more about Guardian and her life on earth (she can not maintain plants and her parents adopted a kitten when she left for college). At the end of the spin off, Leiftan is caught in a wave of emotion. He shed a few tears, seeing her thus unconscious. Guardian then gestured towards him. Leiftan then took her hand and kissed it before declaring that he loved her. If Leiftan is our LI, Huang Hua arrives at that time. She tries to reassure Leiftan by explaining that his love will give Guardian the strength to wake up. She explains that their hearts beat in unison and that Guardian will never let Leiftan down. Huang Hua then puts a hand on Leiftan's who for the first time does not have to repress a movement of recoil, on the contrary he perceives a glimmer of hope. He wondered if he was right about Huang Hua. If Leiftan is not our LI, Ewelein wonders about the position taken by Leiftan who defends himself by explaining that he was simply taking the pulse of Guardian. Ewelein explains that the guardian is lucky to have him at his side, that he is really an angel. Equipment Leiftan's room Quest Items ((Coming soon)) Hidden Items ((Coming soon)) Illustrations Illustration-Spinoff2-LeiftanGuardian.JPG Official Episode Guide Episode Guide After a brief introduction, you’ll go back in time to: Objective: Get the kids to safety Go to refuge of El. Once you’re there, you’ll have a vision and become lovestruck. Objective: Follow your hunch and go to Crystal hall, she might be there. You’ll bump into Jamon and Gardienne in the hall of doors, after that continue on your way. Objective: Find your ally. Go to the Alchemy Lab Objective: Took Ashkore to a safe place. In Leiftan’s room. Here you’ll have to ask your ally to rescue a prisoner. Then you’ll meet Chrome and be witness of an argument between them. so… Objective: Bring Chrome to get some air. Walk around the gardens. Objective: Convince Miiko to let you monitor the crystal. Back to the hall of doors, you’ll met up with Miiko. Afterwards you’ll learn of some secret machinations. Objective: Find Mery and entrust to him a piece of crystal. Go to the central pavilion. Objective: Make sure that Miiko is taking care of Guardienne. Back to Hall of Doors. Objective: Go to the Crystal Hall, the piece of crystal will be put back in place. Oracle’s first appearance will be here. Objective: Follow Gardienne through the forest. Go to the mushroom ring. Once you’re there, Gardienne will be escorted by Yhkar and Alajea to HQ. Meanwhile, Leiftan… Objective: Go to the deepest forest to catch up with Ashkore. Hallow tree > deep forest > elder’s passage > natural thicket > vacuity plain. Then you’ll have to: Objective: Be brave and go to meet Gardienne. Click on your Gardienne sprite to start the dialogue. Small differences: story may vary depending on your previous choices. If you were rescued by Nevra: Leiftan will be driven mad by the idea of Nevra as Gardienne’s guardian angel. If you were rescued by Ezarel: there will be a discussion of a certain funny joke. Objective: Go back to Ykhar to tell her the news. In the library. Objective: Back to see Miiko. Again in the Crystal hall. Objective: Get out of there. Take it easy: it’s the hallway. Objective: Find Gardienne and propose to help her. Story may vary depending on your previous choices. Objective: Go back to Leiftan’s room. You need only to reach the refuge, then you’ll unlock the episode 10 illustration. Objective: Go away! Back to Leiftan’s room, where you will witness his homicidal delirium. After that, there will be a timeskip to the arrival of the Fenghuang. Objective: Go to the Crystal hall. Just go there. Objective: You don’t seem to like Fenghuang’s presence… Keep on eye on them. To the market place, you’ll see Guardienne’s sprite in her new clothes. Objective: Go to the market to catch up with Purriry. Go to the market to talk to Purriry, you may buy a gift for Gardienne. Objective: Find Gardienne to give her the necklace. On the way to Gardienne’s room, you might unlock the episode 11 illustration. Objective: Go to the Crystal Hall for a final dialogue with Huang Hua. From the Crystal Hall to the Hall of Doors. Objective: Find Gardienne and ask her to help you to tidy the canteen. On the way you have to meet Alajea and Chrome at the fountain garden and the cherry tree respectively; then go to the pavilion. Objective: Go to the canteen to tidy up Karuto’s decoration. Click on the flowers marked in the image below. After that you’ll unlock the illustration, background “Leiftan’s room” and enjoy the end of the spin off. Category:Episode Category:Spin-off Category:Index